Harry Potter And A New Beginning
by xpotter
Summary: Always shadowed by the popularity of his savior brother, Harry Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts.What will this new beginning mean to Harry and his friends. pls RR
1. The Letters

_DISCLAIMER : HEY… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM USING THIS J.K.R WORLD SHAMELESSLY. : P_

_This story is AU._

_I am planning to make this as a series for all 7 years but the chapters will not be big later as I will have to go slowly and build up the AU._

**CHAPTER 1 : The Letter :**

"Harry… Get up, you lazy ass. Get your butt down this instance" rang a voice all through 11, Godric's Hollow. A rush of steps could be heard on the stairs which led to the second floor. The figure stopped at the last door of the plush and elegant corridor. Without a knock the figure entered the room and saw an 11 year old Harry Potter. Without any further thought, the figure jumped on the unsuspecting, sleeping boy.

Harry potter woke up with a start only to see his best friend take a leap on him. Before he could react, the figure was on him jumping and bouncing as if he was a trampoline.

"BLAISE… GERROFFF… " said an annoyed, half awake Harry. Harry was not a morning person. Blaise was his best friend but sometimes he doubted about her sanity. Blaise was completely hyper today, Harry didn't know why.

"What are you doing here Blaise? Is it not proper to knock at someone's door before entering? And why the hell are you all dressed up?" said Harry not making heads or tails about his best friends behavior.

"I got my letter. I got my letter. Ooh I have been waiting for so long. Come on get up Harry. I wanna show-off." Came a cheerful reply that annoyed Harry to no end.

"Alright alright, I am up. Jeez Blaise, damn you are heavy… " Mumbled Harry in response.

"Are you saying I am fat?" asked Blaise in a soft but dangerous tone.

Harry… realizing he was close to be punched said "No no Blaise … it's just a… umm… muggle expression. You know when people are woken up by annoyingly cheerful best friends."

"Oh well… get dressed and come down. I am waiting." Saying this Blaise walked out of his room skipping and singing a Weird Sister Song.

Harry sat there scratching his head. He sometimes feared for the girl's sanity.

((- -))

15 minutes later Harry came downstairs only to see breakfast was already served. He saw his whole family as well as Sirius and Remus and Blaise munching on food. He saw his mother and father fussing over his brother Godric like there was no tomorrow. He saw Blaise watching this with a little frown but went back to eating her chocolate Sunday happily. He saw Sirius and Remus talking about something secretly. Shaking his head he walked to the table as Blaise saw him and raised her eyebrow with much practiced ease.

Harry was about to say something when a loud screeching sound gained everybody's attention. Looking towards the window, he saw two owls coming in and drop two letters on the table. They took a sip from the drink and flew away.

Harry saw the letters. They were from Hogwarts. Immediately his mother, Lily, squealed and hugged Godric. His father, James, looked at Godric with a face that showed pride all over.

"Well done son. I knew you would get it. I am proud of you." Said James.

Harry bend forward and took his letter from the owl. he looked at Blaise, who was grinning like an idiot. Tearing it open, he read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_

_necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

He was distracted when Lily started rambling…

"Oooohhh we have to go to Diagon Alley. You need to get books, and quills, and parchments, and clothes… ooh there is so much to do. Finish breakfast then we will take you."

Harry watched all this. He was deeply hurt by this behavior of his parents but he schooled his face with the mask of indifference, which he had developed after years of neglect. True… the potters never abused him, or beat him. They never even scolded him. But they certainly did not love him. He was the third wheel of the family. A face who no one would notice missing in their perfect family picture. He did not mind this though. He had long given up expectations from his family. He only cared about his friends.

He and Godric, though twins did not have anything in common, not even looks. Though from far both of them would look remarkably similar, closer inspection would show that where Godric got his looks from James who was roguishly build, Harry got his athletic build and elegant looks from his mother, which annoyed him to no end. He was a little short for his age but his overall looks did give him a very cute and adorable look which when added with his intelligent, stunning green eyes, made girls swoon all over him (_even though he is only 11)_ and mothers adore him to no end. _Except my own… _

Harry coughed to get his parents attention.

"Me and Blaise are going out. We won't be home for lunch." Saying this, he took his friends arm and walked out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know I had written this before, but I thought that maybe I should improve it. So I am trying to write it again. Plz read and review. Your comments are appreciated_.


	2. Diagon Alley

_DISCLAIMER: HEY… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM USING THIS J.K.R WORLD_

_SHAMELESSLY. :P. _

_This story is AU._

_Enough talk…. On with the story _

(( - - ))

**CHAPTER 2 : Diagon Alley **

Harry and Blaise stepped out the house to go to Diagon alley. When Harry had told his parents that he would buy his stuff his own; they had just waved him off, too busy in their own excitement and fawning over their perfect son.

The two friends quickly made their way to Zabini Manor. Godric's Hollow was a village only for the name's sake. The village housed many old families who generally stayed in their ancestral manors. The Potters, Zabinis, Boots, Patils, Greengrass being distinguished among them due to their status in the wizarding world.

The two friends entered the Zabini home and reached for the nearest floo. They stepped in one after another then yelled '_THE LEAKY CAULDRON'. _

Stepping out gracefully, Harry saw Blaise standing with a barely hidden annoyance on her face. On raising an eyebrow, "Oh will you hurry up already" was the reply he got.

Exiting Leaky Cauldron, they made their way to Diagon alley by telling a passing old woman to open the portal for them. He removed a piece of folded parchment that had come with his acceptance letter and read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_glass or crystal phials_

_telescope set_

_brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"So, where first Blaise?"

"Gringotts, You and I both need money for the purchases. You do have your key right?"

"Yea." Said Harry.

It was a tradition among all old pureblood families that the head of the family always started a trust fund for his grandchildren. Therefore, Harry and Godric both had their own trust vaults in Gringotts.

"Come on then."

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Blaise and Harry made for the counter.

"We would like to visit our vaults." Said Harry as politely as possible. The one thing he was sure about the Goblins was that they respected polite and powerful wizards. He was seven years away from being the latter so he sticked to the former.

"Do you have your key?" asked the Goblin.

Harry wordlessly gave him the key and nudged Blaise to do the same. Blaise was nervous like hell so Harry decided to do all the talking.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order." he said, handing it back to Harry, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

They followed the Goblin towards a cart. They first reached Blaise's vault. This would be the first time that both of them would access their trust funds.

The Zabinis must have loved Blaise a lot because her vault was loaded with mounts of Galleons. Blaise scooped up a generous amount. They then proceeded to the Harry's vault. He too had a lot of money in there, but not as much as Blaise.

After taking money from Gringotts, they made their way to Madam Malkin's, the wizarding boutique for everyone.

"Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes please"

"What can I do for you?"

"Both me and my friend need 5 sets of Hogwarts robes." Then turning to Harry, "You are buying new sets of robes and a whole new wardrobe"

"I don't need a new wardrobe"

"Yes you do. You have grown over the summer. The robe you are wearing now is a size short for you."

Harry looked down and noticed that Blaise was right. "When did you get so observant" mumbled Harry.

"Everything will be of the highest quality madam. You know boys… they have no sense of fashion." Said Blaise.

"That is true my dear." Came amused reply of Madam Malkin.

Blaise just grinned and proceeded to make her robe purchases. In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Yea," Harry said again.

"Me too, father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin I suppose. What about you?"

"I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm," said Harry

Before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

"Yea,"

After a very torturous half an hour, according to Harry, they finally came out of the shop.

"What is it with you girls and shopping?" he said scowling to Blaise.

"We enjoy seeing you men get all flustered and make a fool of yourself." came cheeky reply.

They made their way towards the Apothecary to buy their potion ingredients. On their way out Harry spotted a corner where there were a few books kept. He scanned the titles and shook his head in shock. Sitting on this stuffy, smelly, dusty corner were some of the most wanted books of potions.

Shuffling through them, he read the titles

_Most Potent Potions._

_Long Lost Potions._

_Ingredients and their Properties._

_Keep Brewing._

He stared in shock at the books. He had to buy them. Harry was very fond of potions. It was one of his best subjects among which he had read from his mother's old books. He picked them up and added them to his purchases. Paying for his stuff, he came out see a very annoyed female best friend.

"What were you doing inside? We have so many things to buy..."

"We only have to buy a wand and a familiar."

_Harrumph_

"Alright, you grouchy bear, lets go and get our familiar. What are you going to buy?"

"Well... I already have a owl so I think I'll buy a kneezle"

They made their way towards Eyelops owl Emporium when Harry saw his family shopping for Godric. Godric had this annoying sneer on his face and James looked haughtily at everyone. His mother, oblivious to everything, dotted on her perfect son.

Jerking Blaise's hand, he said... "Let's go get our wands."

Blaise, who had also seen the Potters, immediately agreed. They turned towards Ollivanders and were about to walk when Blaise saw a shop hidden on the other side of the road. She guided Harry toward it. As the two children entered the shop, they felt a tug in their navel and they landed on their butt. They got up and looked around to see that they were in some shop. The shop looked very old. They were looking frantically around to find a way out when a voice called from behind.

"Young wizards… Finally come here to get wands? Come along now, lets get started."

Harry and Blaise did not know what to do. How could they trust a man who they did not know? But the man seemed to radiate trust and wisdom that said he was about 100 years old. Looking at the man, Harry thought he might be.

The man led them to a room, which looked like workshop. "Come along now no need to be scared. Now to make wand is an art in its own. That is why I don't make wands and then try them on wizards to know which wand would accept whom. It is said that the wand chooses the wizard. No the core chooses the wizard. I do not want to know who you are. The fact that you came here shows that both of you have potential to be great."

Intrigued, Blaise and Harry started to walk towards the shelves. While walking, Blaise felt a jolt when she came across a piece of wood. The old man immediately took it from the shelf and encouraged her to wards the other shelf. Blaise felt a familiar jolt and the man took the orb from the shelf.

Nodding to them, the man sat to work on the bench to make a wand. In 5 minutes, it was finished. "Hmm… 11 inches holly, feather of a Griffin suspended in phoenix tears… excellent for combat. Go on… give it a wave"

Blaise took her new wand from the man. As soon as she touched it, he felt a surge of power in her. She waved her wand, which produced a lovely display of green and silver sparks.

"Bravo… excellent. Now good sir, if you could do the same as the good lady."

Snorting at the good lady comment, Harry walked towards the shelves. He walked towards the first shelf and the shelf rocked a little. Harry jumped back in confusion. He walked again and the same thing happened. He looked at the old man for an explanation who looked pensive for a moment. Then he went towards the shelf and unlocked a hidden door that was present. He motioned Harry to try again.

As soon as Harry went back to the shelf, a log of dark black wood came out flying from the shelf. The wood was midnight black that seemed to absorb any light that passed over it. Harry looked at the man questioningly who just motioned him to go over to the next shelf. The old man accompanied Harry towards the shelf and unlocked another door that housed a completely new shelf in itself.

Harry went to the shelf. He was scanning the substances when he felt a very strong tug on his magic. He looked around to see two orbs along with various vials come and rest on the workbench. He turned to see the old man whose face was now positively gleaming.

Without a word, the old man set to work. Harry saw that the man had intense concentration n his face. Then he frowned as he thought something. His frown increased as he looked around as if to find something. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and a phoenix appeared out of nowhere.

The phoenix thrilled a note that lightened everybody's heart there. It then dropped a feather on the workbench.

He old man started grinning again and set to work. Harry and Blaise exchanged looks. Both were considering the same thing. _'The guy is mental'_.

After half an hour, the old man came back to Harry and handed him the wand. Harry saw the wand and gasped. In front of him was the most beautiful piece of art Harry had ever seen and that was saying something. Harry, who was a great fan of Victorian architectures and soul music, found himself thinking that none of the symphonies, none of the Mozart ever came closer to compare the beauty of this wand.

The wand was pure black. While Blaise's wand had a beautiful design of vines and flowers, this wand grip had a design that featured the beginning of the tail of a dragon. The dragon extended towards the tip of the wand where its mouth opened at the tip, as if the spells came out of the dragon's mouth. The scales of the dragon featured in the grip of the wand. The shades of black that swam around the wand were not visible from a distance but closer inspection would not miss it.

Harry took the wand lovingly. To Harry, it was love at first sight. As soon as Harry touched it, a kaleidoscope of colors showered from the wand and Harry Potter glowed green and gold. The old man and Blaise looked in awe as they witnessed the birth or rather christening of a great wizard. After a few seconds, the glowing stopped and Harry was back to normal.

Harry himself felt as if he was in heaven. As if, he was lying in a field of roses, as if a mother was singing to her son lovingly, as if a girl was caressing her lover. After a very long time, or probably for the first time, Harry felt complete.

The sound of the old man brought him out of his stupor.

"Amazing, I have not seen an 11 year old show his aura for a long time. You, good sir are a great wizard. Now about your wand, it is 13 inches wood from the branch of a weeping willow, a tree that is found only in the innermost dwellings of Azkaban Island. It shows strength of character and the will to survive. Your core is powdered Basilisk fang suspended a vial of vampire blood, freely given and a phoenix feather suspended in Basilisk venom. You, good sir, have the most unusual wand I have ever sold. Take care of you wand. If you want, I could charm the holster from summoning and key it only to your blood and magic."

After receiving nods from both the children, he tossed the two wand holsters to them saying they are complimentary. 50 galleons each later, Harry and Blaise came out of the shop only to find themselves in Diagon alley and the shop no where to be found.

"That was weird." Said Blaise finally.

"Yeah, but we should go to Ollivanders too. Dumbledore will know that we did not buy a wand from him and this wand is not registered," said Harry.

"You are right. Damn… you will be a Slytherin."

Shrugging, they made their way to Ollivanders. He saw the Potters coming out of the shop and they did not look happy. _Curious…_ thought Harry as he entered the shop.

If Harry thought that the previous guy was old, Ollivander was ancient. Chuckling he waited for the old mage to give them his attention. Soon enough Ollivander was attending to them.

"Mr. Potter. I wondered when I would be seeing you, as you did not come with your brother. No matter, let's get you and Ms Zabini a wand."

Saying this Ollivander started to measure both him and Blaise. It was the most ridiculous thing and he started to choke while holding back his laughter when the tape started measuring in his nostril.

Blaise was fitted first. After a couple of tries, she was got her wand.

"11 inches, vine wood and unicorn hair. Good for transfiguration."

"Now Mr. Potterplease come forward."

After many tries, Harry was still without a wand and Ollivander was getting giddy. _Are all the wand makers insane?_ Suddenly, Ollivander became serious.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere… I wonder, now -- yes, why not -- unusual combination -- Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

He gave it to Harry and surprisingly it gave off a very warm glow. He swished it to produce a nice display of sparks.

Blaise whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather -- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave your brother his scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches, Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things -- terrible, yes, but great."

"Yes Mr. Potter. 13 inches, Yew with a core of Phoenix feather. We can expect great things from you." Saying this, Ollivander gave Harry his wand.

Shocked he and Blaise came out of the shop. It took a moment for Harry to calm down his nerves. Both the teens made their way to Eyelops to buy a familiar. On entering, Blaise and Harry went their separate ways. Harry went towards the owl section. After looking around, he came across a snowy owl, which was kept in the back. Emerald green eyes stared at large amber eyes, which showed intelligence he had never seen in an owl. He picked up the cage and opened the door. The owl took a lift and perched on his shoulder.

"Hey girl, would you like to come with me?"

He got an affectionate nip as an answer, which he took it as a yes. He took her cage and went to the counter where he found Blaise holding a brown kneezle. They both nodded to each other and bought treats for their familiars.

After paying on the counter, they both made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. The shopping had exhausted both of them. After a very large meal, they both flooed back to Zabini Manor. From there, Harry flooed to potter manor. Lucky for him, his family was in the kitchen, having lunch. A subdued laughter could be heard as he made way to his room. Lying on his bed he began to recount today's events until finally, sleep took him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it… chapter 2.Next chapter will be the train ride. Please read and review._


	3. Hogwarts Express

_DISCLAIMER : HEY… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM USING THIS J.K.R WORLD SHAMELESSLY. : P_

_This story is AU._

_I am planning to make this as a series for all 7 years but the chapters will not be big later as I will have to go slowly and build up the AU._

_Enough talk…. On with the story…_

**Chapter 3 : Hogwarts Express**

September 1st arrived in no time. Harry Potter got out his bed early and decided to meditate. He had found a book in the manor's library about a branch of magic called Occlumency. He found the idea of blocking the mind from intruders intriguing as well as necessary. Andrea Zabini, Blaise's mother had agreed to teach him too when he found out that all the Zabinis learn it before they go to Hogwarts.

Harry ordered the house elf to bring his breakfast in his room itself because he knew there would only be sappy useless family reunions with the marauders and lily dotting on Godric and Godric whining about things. At 10:30, lily came up and told him to get ready to go to platform 9 ¾ for Hogwarts express. Half an hour later, the Potters, Sirius, and Remus were standing on the platform staring the scarlet Hogwarts express.

Harry turned to his family who looked questioningly at him. He muttered goodbyes to everybody and went inside the train.

Harry searched the train for an empty compartment and entered it. He was sitting on his own when the door opened and a girl who should be first year came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" she asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Vibrant green eyes met intelligent blue eyes.

"Sure, I am Harry Potter"

"Daphne Greengrass,"

"Nice to meet you. Don't you stay in Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah, I have not seen you out enough though…" came her reply.

"Yea… he just likes to sit at home and shine his arse." Came a voice from the door.

"Hello to you too Blaise. Did you eat chocolate pancakes for breakfast?"

"How did you know?"

"Well… you are your hyper cheerful today so I just knew. I am your best friend you know."

"Whatever…" said Blaise sticking her tongue out childishly. "Hello Daphne"

"You know her?"

"Unlike you, I am not a social outcast."

"I am not an outcast. Just unique, one in many"

"God… please give me his ego in breakfast so he will get rid of it." Said Blaise ginning.

"Alright you win. Damn I never win…"

"He he he, so care for a game of exploding snap. "

"Sure" replied the other two.

While they had been talking and playing, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, who had not had any breakfast, leapt to his feet and checked out her stash. She had Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other things

He got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

The girls stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Daphne stared at him as if he had grown a second head and Blaise was looking at the goodies with a drool on her face.

"Just take them Blaise…"

Blaise literally jumped on the sweets.

They were all quiet for a while when a person Harry was least interested in opened the door flanked by a red haired boy who had dirt on his nose.

"Well brother, ready to tell the world that I am better than you."

Harry looked at him as if he was a eight year old.

"Godric, even this is petty for you. You as well as I know that the only thing you are good at is whining. So why don't you both dumb and dumber go back to the filth you were lying in."

He said this quietly but the disgust and loathing was evident. "don't mess with me, you don't have mom and dad to protect you.", saying this, he banged the door shut on his face.

Blaise was looking apologetically and Daphne was looking curiously at him.

"You two don't get along."

"Understatement of the century. Nope, never have, never will"

"Hmm"

"So what house do you thing you will be in?"

"Slytherin…", shouted both Blaise and Harry.

"Me too…", came amused reply from Daphne.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken

to the school separately."

Harry went to the bathroom to change while the girls changed in the compartment.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! c'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed the huge man who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. He led them to a boat.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. The boy who Harry had met in Madam Malkin followed Harry, Blaise, and Daphne into the boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it… chapter 3. The next chapter will be the sorting ceremony. Please read and review._


	4. The Sorting Hat

_DISCLAIMER : HEY… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I AM USING THIS J.K.R WORLD SHAMELESSLY. : P_

_This story is AU._

_I am planning to make this as a series for all 7 years but the chapters will not be big later as I will have to go slowly and build up the AU._

_Enough talk…. On with the story_

**CHAPTER 4: SORTING**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind the boy with blond hair that was with them on the boat, with Blaise behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair, over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a

halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Daphne whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the

Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat cannot see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs _

_are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You will make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It

bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the

hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

--

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

After a minute the hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and Blaise clapped enthusiastically.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he and Godric were placed in the same house? They were twins and twins are supposed to be similar", he thought after looking at a pair of red haired twins.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Harry saw the blond haired boy who was with them on the boat. The hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" as soon as it touched his head. Harry noticed Godric and Weasley making hissing noises at him. _What was that all about_

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with

himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last –

"Potter, Godric!"

As Godric stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

The Godric Potter?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted in cheers and the twins started singing _we got potter… we got potter… _

Then it was his turn,

"Potter, Harry!"

Even he was greeted with hisses and whispers but those were,

"I didn't now that the boy-who-lived had a twin."

"I bet he will also be a Gryffindor"

"Damn, he is cute"

Harry blushed and that was the last thing he heard as the cap was put on his head.

_Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, Oh my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

"_Any where besides Gryffindor. I don't want to be in the same house as Godric."_

"_Yes, I can see that… then better be…"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There you have it… chapter 4. It is not the full sorting, I know. That will be the next chapter. Please read and review._


	5. AN

This story is up for grabs if ne one wants it……….


End file.
